toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Gramps
"Now, remember my advice, Slush." —'Gramps', various episodes Gramps is Slush's grandfather. With his experiences spanning seven decades, he has lots of wisdom and advice to share for his grandson, which is exactly what he does. History ''Toy Island'' Gramps first came to Toy Island sometime before Season 2 began. He also brought Slush with him, though it is unknown if he was still in his egg or already hatched when he did. In many Season 2 episodes, Gramps ends up giving Slush some sort of advice, and to resolve the conflict of the episode Slush has to put that new knowledge to the test. However, this happens much less often when compared to Mr. Tedy's teachings of Krinole in Season 1. When he isn't doing this, though, he can often be seen engaged in a conversation with Professor Hoot. In the episode "Daredevil Slush", Gramps becomes immensely worried throughout the episode since Slush is almost rebelling against them by partaking in dangerous activities. By the end of the episode, though, he is able to convince Slush as to stay safe when Slush ends up in a perilous situation. This continues through to Season 3, though in some episodes Slush remembers some advice that Gramps has given him in the past, and to that Gramps is very impressed and proud. Thus, Gramps is given the back seat in terms of having to teach his wisdom to Slush. He continues to have his talks with Professor Hoot. In a two-part story arc Slush, in a teenage mood swing, gets annoyed of Gramps and runs away from the Island. This sparks an Island-wide search for him, but to no avail. It is later revealed that he had joined the Triple M Crew. However, by the end of the story arc he is able to reconcile with Slush. By Season 4 though, Gramps was demoted further, along with Slush. Now, during an episode, usually at the beginning before the conflict, Gramps appears with Slush in some isolated area of the Island. After being asked a random question about the world, Gramps replies back with the answer. Their role has become much more diminished and irrelevant in this season. In Season 5, Gramps remains as a minor character since he is no longer needed to relay any wisdom. So, he can sometimes be seen among the Toy Island Crew as they discuss future plans. If not, he can be seen either conversing with Professor Hoot in his library or having coffee in the Ladybug Lounge. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Gramps' role in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! is like that of his role in Season 4. However, it seems that he gets even less screentime due to the extra characters. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Gramps appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as an ally to Krinole. He is the only member of the Toy Island Crew to not be kidnapped. He resides in the Spirit Sanctuaries, and when talked to, he provides hints and tips to Krinole about how to advance the game or about different techniques. ''Friends' Hockey'' Gramps is an unlockable playable character in Friends' Hockey. As a Technique type player, he has exceptional aiming, although his movement speed is drastically bad. His Power Shot is Boring Wisdom, where any players too close to him as he makes his speech fall asleep and are left sleeping on the ground as he shoots the puck. ''Curtis Ball'' series Gramps only appears in Curtis Ball Tournament as a non-playable character. He can be seen as an audience member, as well as helping Slush out when he uses his special ability. Gramps returns in a non-playable capacity in Curtis Ball Showdown. He appears as a recruitable coach in campaign mode, providing the player with defense-oriented tactics. He also appears as an audience member. ''Toy Island Party! Gramps appears in ''Toy Island Party! as the host of his own minigame selection. His minigames focus on thinking, planning, and solving puzzles. ''Friends' Racing'' Gramps is an unlockable playable character in Friends' Racing. He is a middleweight character so he drives medium sized karts. He has a small handling bonus, and is unlocked by clearing the Coela Cup on 100cc. His personal course is North Pole Rush Hour. The race takes place at the North Pole in the weeks leading up to Christmas, so the elves are bustling to get the toys made and will likely interfere with the racers. ''Friends' Baseball'' Gramps appears in Friends' Baseball as an unlockable player character originally on Cuckoo's team. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Gramps appears as a minor character in Toy Island Adventures. ''Toy Island Golf'' Gramps appears in Toy Island Golf as a non-playable character. He runs the tutorials and also hosts his own booth, which holds the game's records. He is also available as a DLC playable character as of August 2015. His maximum drive is 285 yards. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Gramps shows up as an unlockable playable character in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. Compared to the normal Gramps, Yarn Gramps is visibly knitted, has buttons for eyes, and has stray yarn threads for his bushy eyebrows, making them appear curlier. He runs quite slowly and cannot jump very high, but he has high stamina and his attack power is huge. Gramps wields the Fishing Rod. It allows him to catch a character and pull them in close or send them flying far away. His secondary attack attaches a fish to his hook that he can use to whack opponents. The Gramps amiibo is part of Wave 6 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle further increases his stamina and greatly increases the size of the fish for 30 seconds. Gramps wears a tuxedo, monocle, and top hat for his special costume. ''Toy Island Tennis Gramps appears in Toy Island Tennis as a playable character. His default partner is Slush. He is a Technique type player, boasting better shot control but worse movement speed. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Gramps appears as a Technique type player in Toy Island Sports Fest, playable in all sports bar soccer, lacrosse, and football. He boasts excellent finesse and spin at the expense of abysmal speed, being tied for the slowest character in the game. As a computer player, he plays as an Analyst, acting to support his team from afar. He can be seen spectating from Toy Island Bayside, Antsy Arctic, and Dino Stadium. His player card is of silver rarity. Character Gramps acts like a humble grandfather. He has lots of experience in this world, and that allows him to give out lots of advice and wisdom to the younger characters around him. As well, whenever Slush remembers a piece of advice from many episodes ago, and puts it to use successfully, Gramps becomes very proud of his grandson, like any other grandfather probably would. When his role changed drastically for Season 4, his personality seems like a father figure having to answer the "why" questions for his curious six-year-old son. Appearance Gramps looks like an emperor penguin. His head, back and flippers are black. His front and undersides of his flippers are white. His feet are pink. His eyes are very dark in colour, and his beak is red. His bushy eyebrows are yellow. Trivia *Despite being only Slush's grandfather, Slush's calling of him has caused many other characters to call him "Gramps" as well. **The only characters that actually call Gramps by his first name are Professor Hoot, Dr. Snake, and Dr. Bun. *Since Gramps was confirmed to be 71 years old in 2006, assumably he was 79 years old at the end of Toy Island. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters